Filling Big Shoes
The reception desk in the lobby is occupied by a squat white and orange swirl colored analyst named DataPop. He is rather dense and oblivious, and there's a good chance he hasn't noticed you're here.Beyond the lobby is an impressive library- collections of philosophy and political science from across the galaxy. The sitting area in the center of the library is where Rodimus can be found at all hours of the night, studying some ancient line of thinking from a different star system. There is a fireplace nearby, though the flames have a blue tint from burning energon. On the mantle there is a framed photograph of a young Hot Rod posing with the Witwicky family at Christmas. Inscribed on the frame is a question Optimus once posed to him: Why settle for a peak? Towards the back, there is a glass door etched with the Autobot sigil leading to Prime's office. A long room overlooking Iacon, Rodimus actually has no desk, preferring to work on his feet. Holographic maps of various star systems and Cybertronian trouble spots drift through the room- for a "sense of perspective," according to Rodimus. There is a screen on the far wall used for taking video calls, though it's typically just streaming old episodes of Bassmasters. Contents: Rodimus Prime Autobot Seal Still hurting a bit from the Nevada showdown, Arcee arrives at Rod's Office/Library, all ready to wage war on Datapop. Matter of fact, she's welcoming it. Maybe she isn't crazy like Shiftlock, but she's definitely going to show that little cretin a thing or two if he tries to shoo her off. Datapop rolls his optics, and pretends to read the same holopaper he's had since last week since everyone's got something to say and nobody makes appointments. Rodimus himself is in his study, hunched forward over some old datascreen, obviously in the middle of some research of a sort. "I *did* make an appointment, dipstick," Arcee grumbles. "Seriously. Go look. Might be the only one in there, but it's there." Rodimus Prime raises his head after a moment, hearing Arcee's grumble, "Oh, Arcee." He stands up, his datascreen set on the table, "I didn't hear you, come in." His geneality fades as he notes your mood, "Something's on your mind." He motions silently to the large sofa, then sits back down opposite you. Arcee smiles a genuine smile. She has a tendency of *wanting* very much to still treat Rodimus like he was Hot Rod, but it isn't out of disrespect so much as...habit, perhaps? She knew him for a long, long time. This whole situation is still very, very new to her. 30 Earth years is barely a measure of anything. "How you doing...here, I'm returning this. Make sure Data-dork doesn't charge me a late fee. It was due last cycle." She puts down a 'tome of famous quotations'. Looks old. Rodimus Prime nods softly, saying by way of apology "He means well. He can control this...this part of things, and in his own way, he's looking out for me." Rodimus' faceplate curls up to a recognizable smirk. "I am surviving. We've suffered some losses of late, but as always, the troops need to see us united and positive."Perhaps sensing the situation, "And that meant...putting you in Elita One's place." His tone is rather soft, knowing what that means. "I've had some...eh...experience with filling anothers footplates, if you want to talk about it." "Actually? That went really, really well," Arcee says, trying to keep any annoyance out of her tone...but it still manages to creep in there, even though she's doing an ace job of acting like it isn't actually there. "The Sweeps caused a lot of property damage, but in the end we had some great EDC pilots show up, and Sky Lynx did what Sky Lynx does best, and...no one died. Couldn't have asked for a better outcome." Rodimus Prime takes a moment to ensure you finish your summary. His tone remains the same, "That's not what I meant. I know you're ready to handle this sort of responsibility, I meant taking over the role from her." He leans forwards a little, his hands clasped together, "We'll do everything we can for Elita One, Arcee. and, we'll do everything we can for you too. That will never change." This was either exactly the right thing to say, or exactly the WRONG thing to say, depending upon point of view. From Rod's point of view, it probably doesn't look particularly good. Arcee suddenly looks REALLY angry. The last time Rod might have seen her this mad was in the infamous 'Los Angeles sightseeing' incident of 1998, whereby Rod forgot to inform Arcee that the strange signs and flashing signals actually meant something, and Optimus had to post bond for her hundreds of traffic offenses. Yes, it was something like that. Only maybe even more intense, by degrees. "Why did you have to bring that up?? Why??" she asks, her fists clenching furiously. "Why did you just run like that?? We were...we were out there, and...! And you just went back to the Debris base, why did you do that?!" Rodimus Prime blinks, actually reeling backwards, "Arcee." His voice grows heated, the Prime actually stands up, "I didn't turn tail. Do you really think I'd abandon the battlefield unless there was a greater need?" He starts marking off his fingers, "Elita One needed secured to ensure that she wasn't struck again. The Chain of Command was just torn apart, they needed someone to take control. The main guns on the Wall needed orders. Not to mention the assault itself was coming in from multiple sides, none of which had your vorns of experience in the matter. Yes it was a hard fight, and I abhorred leaving Shockwave intact considering what he did, but he will pay for that another day. I'll ensure it personally." Anger leaves him as quickly as it filled you, and he sits again, "I promise." Arcee blinks, looking a bit taken aback as she listens. Finally, she lets it sink in. Then... "Oh, Okay. Sorry." It's probably just what Arcee needed to hear all this time. The super-heated frustration she had moments ago seems to be gone. "...I got there late anyway," she adds in a quieter, sadder tone. Rodimus Prime nods, in relation, "We both did. The truth is that we can't be everywhere, Elita knew exactly what she was doing, its just that for once, she didn't beat the odds." He lets that moment sit there, "Autobots have recovered from worse, she'll come back to us, and when she does she's going to want to know who took her place." He gives you a firm look, "She'll want you to have lived up to her standards....just don't forget that you don't have to handle it alone. We're all in this together, till the end." He manages a weak smile, "You know." Arcee nods slowly. "I'm just going to...do this. That's what Sky Lynx told me, that it wasn't for 'trying out', it's just what I'm going to have to *do*," she admits. She looks over at Rod, reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze. "Sorry I yelled." A gentle smile crosses Rodimus' face, "It's alright Arcee, Its what friends are for." He puts his hand on your shoulder for a moment, "We all know you can do this, you're ready. You're just going to have to trust me if you don't believe it." He withdraws his hand, "And remember you're always welcome here to talk." Category:Logs Category:2035 Category:Autobots